The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A multimedia content may be a content that may include a combination of different content forms such as text, audio, graphics, images, animations, still images, video and interactive content. Multimedia may be recorded, played, displayed, and interacted with or accessed by information content processing devices, such as computerized and electronic devices. Multimedia communication may deal with the transfer, the protocols, services and mechanisms of discrete media data, e.g., text and graphics, or continuous media data, e.g., audio and video, in or over computer or communication networks.
Multimedia communication has many applications, e.g., video conferencing or screen sharing among different users with different devices. Video conferencing may transmit a video captured by a camera to other devices in a conferencing session. Screen sharing between multiple devices may capture a desktop of a computer device and transmit the captured desktop to other devices for viewing. Current multimedia communication techniques based on network congestion parameters may fail to support multimedia communication applications, e.g., video conferencing or screen sharing, to the capacity of the network may be able to afford. Improvements to multimedia communication techniques to better support multimedia communication applications, e.g., video conferencing, screen sharing, or other applications, may be desirable.